totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama Action (Webkinz Mania Style)
Comments This season, I hope Trent or Courtney wins(hopefully a girl)--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 00:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there will actually be a lot of girls near the finals this time. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 00:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) SADIE FTW! Jason was here. 00:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm, It says Cabin but shouldn't be Trailer (At the end of the chappy)--'Ken Eleven!' 11:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter WM. A good introduction to the new season. Things are going to get interesting in the second episode.Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 11:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My bad Kenzen. Season one is still in my mind. XD. Thanks Blaze. I need to review a few things on my small Word document before I begin working on the episode. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was an epic chapter. I thought it was a great introduction. My favorite moment had to be when Justin posed for the Monster, and/or when he declared himself "brave Justin, the hero of...". --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 12:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. XD. There will be a lot of Justin lines this season. Maybe even a few win moments involving him. Webkinz Mania (talk) 12:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::New chapter posted. Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lindsay thinking she was a boy was so funny XDDDDDDD this season is getting off to a good startTotalDramaFan1000 13:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool your doing TDA in reverse Duncan won so he got voted out first Beth came second she got eliminated secondTotalDramaFan1000 11:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that when you said that. xD. Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::There are a ton of references in the new chapter. Read it now. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 15:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fred Fred Burger is win XDDDDDDDDTotalDramaFan1000 20:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) XD. I was watching a B&M episode and I was like "I just HAVE to add something with FFB in my FF!" XD. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 20:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The first few chapters are awesome! I could care less about Duncan and Beth. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Fanny. Agreed. They were both in the game long after last season, but there's always Aftermaths to see with them! I am posting the first up actually right now! Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC AFTERMATH FTW!TotalDramaFan1000 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Unlike most fanfiction related to TDA/TDWT, Webby is his own character now. My fanfiction on TDW is longer now. Zap Spit it out! 20:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TDR. That's good Zap. Well, he had his own character since... episode 23 or something in TDI. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy--'Ken Eleven!' 20:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) DJ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! good chapter btw ;)TotalDramaFan1000 20:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Good Chapter WM. Lindsay and Sadie were funny and the elimination was great :) Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 20:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks everyone. :P Remember to try the final three guessing. Next episode is a reward one! :D Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lindsay's ballot box comment was LMAO, and I loved Sadie in this chapter. DJ Momma's appearance was also epic, and I loved how she made DJ clean his shoes! Great work! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 21:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks CD-TDA. I just NEEDED to add that appearance of DJ's mom. Guess who is going to be in the next Aftermath? ;) BTW, please try out the Final Three Guessing all! :) Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I was said Justin quit but Sadie was EPIC!! in this chapter BTW I bet the next leaving would possibly be Webby or Gwen.--"Ugh! I'm surrounded ' 21:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC)' Thanks TDAROCKS. We'll see in episode ten. Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Go Heather. BrunoMartinkovitsch 06:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New chapter up. I am redoing a few eliminations right now (not any episode I did before). I'll share the changes at the end of the season if I remember. Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty EPIC chapter as usaul good work :)TotalDramaFan1000 10:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Great work, Izzy pushing Owen too far into the street was an "LMAO" moment. XD --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 18:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) XD, time for a new chapter. I know, the title spoils people itself. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 19:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The new chapter is funny, especially the Mr Coconut part. The rest of the episode is good. Keep up the great work WM :)Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 22:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This is one of my favourite FF keep up the good work :DTotalDramaFan1000 14:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TDF. New chapter will be up in a week or two. Webkinz Mania (talk) 14:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) My fav part was Truth or Hug. Justin was all hug? no y iz itt hug??/// its dare... And DJ's om was all noooooo itz hug! liv wif it. :P --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 15:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :XD. That's the kind of person she is. Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter WM. Lindsay is funny as always and the rest of the episode was good :) Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 21:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I actually think I am doing better at writing for Lindsay this season than last one. Maybe because she got eliminated early and returned (and Heather was eliminated early also, and Heather caused some of the funnies). Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Love it love it love it :D. -'XoTulleMorXo 21:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC)' :Thanks Xo! :) Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Another great and ''hilarious chapter. My favorite parts were the Lindsay/Heather dog saga. XD. I hope she keeps it up for a while in the next chapter. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 22:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I actually enjoyed writing that. As stated above, Lindsay is a funny character and you can just be plain funny with her. Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Lindsay was epic in this chapter XDTotalDramaFan1000 22:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Per above. Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Loved chapter 14, can't wait 'til the next one! :D Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 18:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks NIzzy. The next two chapters are already up! D Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapters WM, I am hoping that Courtney is in the Final 3. TDA ROCKS (talk) 16:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You'll find out in a few chapters. ;) Webkinz Mania (talk) 17:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Super heros are cool :D. I love the aftermaths its the only time i get to see weet Harold :'(TotalDramaFan1000 01:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll keep this in my thoughts for next season. More Harold? Maybe. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 02:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The two new chapters are great WM and the Aftermath was hilarious :D Keep up the great work WM :) Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 01:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have been putting a lot of references toward television shows like Family Guy (where I had the joke of DJ's mother and LeShawna getting knocked out after singing). The song joke is a reference to the episode when Peter and Lois managed to not know Meg's age and sing a birthday song with meh and uhh... sounding like her age. The piano part was a reference toward the running gag with the two piano players who sing bad and can't get a commercial in time, so they play that fast song. The knockout part is a reference to when Stewie hurts the piano people. The Izzy moment with the fireworks is a reference to the Simspons episode when Homer said, "Did I hear where are the fireworks, because here they are?" Homer lights up the sign and it begins to set on fire. He then says, ''every man for themselves and his costume was too big that he couldn't get out. The firemen came as he fell to the ground and everyone walked over him outside. This happened in my fanfiction, except Izzy says every man for themselves and gets out safe, but Owen couldn't get out. And the drop in joke is a classic. You gotta like classics, don't ya? :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 02:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Great chapter. Lindsay is very funny, And "Eskimo" come back XD. BrunoMartinkovitsch 18:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :XD Duncan placed 8th again if he returns for a third season and places 8th I am going to LOLRHTIND (Laugh out loud really hard till i nerly die) 18:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Strange, Cody is seventh, yet there are only 5 left o.0Mrodd 19:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Bruno. I didn't expect to make Ezekiel to return, but I needed to add an extra person or another filler episode, but we are having a lot of fillers over the next few episodes, so I thought to return a good fan favorite. Also, I gave a Noah appearance for fans of him in the actual show. Enjoy! :) And that is also a good trivia point IP person. XD. Webkinz Mania (talk) 19:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) My bad Mrodd, it's now fixed. Webkinz Mania (talk) 19:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) EZEKIEL IS BACK FTW!!!!!!!!!!TotalDramaFan1000 21:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yay. XD. Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been talking on this a lot, WM. But I have read every chapter and I gotta say, you're a good author. I think I still like your TDI version better though. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 12:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Very nice chapter WM. Ezekiel and Lindsay were funny in this episode and the episode overall was great. Keep up the good work :). Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 16:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I have a feeling we are going to have a hit or mess next episode. ;) Webkinz Mania (talk) 17:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) EZEKIEL IS GONE NOT FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm so happy. Lindsay and Heather, the final 2. Yeeeeeeeeees!! BrunoMartinkovitsch 04:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I knew Lindsay would win this. Why would an antagonist win. xD. Awesome chapter. I wonder what the Special is. TDA ROCKZ 16:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Final Three Guessing VOTING CLOSED --Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) First Guesses #Courtney, Sadie and Trent. --TDA ROCKS (talk) 01:05, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Duncan and Heather. -- (talk) 10:29, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Lindsay and Trent. --TDALindsayfan1 (talk) 10:32, June 5, 2010 #Justin, Lindsay and Sadie. --JasonAlexande08 (talk) 12:29, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Sadie and Trent. --TotalDramaFan1000 (talk) 11:56, June 6, 2010 #Heather, Lindsay and Trent. --Mrodd (talk) 15:27, June 6, 2010 #Lindsay, Trent and Webby. --Spikes793 (talk) 21:33, June 6, 2010 #Gwen, Izzy and Tyler. --Kgman04 (talk) 11:16, June 7, 2010 #DJ, Courtney and Gwen. --Pokemonwelove (talk) 13:54, June 7, 2010 #Heather, Lindsay and Trent. --BrunoMartinkovitsch (talk) 00:21, June 8, 2010 #Gwen, Justin and Tyler. --UltimateTORINOR (talk) 00:59, June 8, 2010 #Gwen, Justin and Sadie. --Fanfiction2010 (talk) 11:29, June 8, 2010 #Izzy, Trent, and Tyler. --Cards777 (talk) 18:40, June 17, 2010 #Cody, Courtney and Gwen. --Mr. Totaldramaman (talk) 15:49, June 21, 2010 #Ezekiel, Gwen and Heather. --Kenzen11 (talk) 12:37, June 24, 2010 Second Guesses #Gwen, Heather and Trent. -- (talk) 20:37, June 6, 2010 #Izzy, Owen and Sadie. --Pokemonwelove (talk) 13:57, June 7, 2010 #Courtney, Gwen and Lindsay. --TDA ROCKS (talk) 01:53, June 24, 2010 #Gwen, Heather and Lindsay. --Mrodd (talk) 22:21, June 26, 2010 #Cody, Gwen and Izzy. --UltimateTORINOR (talk) 18:08, June 27, 2010 #Courtney, Duncan and Gwen. --Cards777 (talk) 12:48, July 4, 2010 #Courtney, Ezekiel and Gwen. --Fanfiction2010 (talk) 18:14, July 4, 2010 #Courtney, Heather and Lindsay. --BrunoMartinkovitsch (talk) 18:18, July 4, 2010 #Courtney, Ezekiel and Heather --Weblykinly (talk) 18:20, July 4, 2010 #Ezekiel, Gwen and Lindsay. --Mr. Totaldramaman (talk) 23:22, July 4, 2010